This Life We Live
by Lilb4real
Summary: Sonic and the gang meets a new guy who has been undercover for 6 months with eggman. when he gets back life suddenly changes up for better and for worse... LEMONS Oc recruiting: Open


This life we live

A\N: hey you fans of fiction this new fix is for the mature readers there's gonna be a lot of lemons and all that goodness. I hope you enjoy. There will be a lot of laughs and shit. I will even accept fan submissions for my other fics.

Eggmans base.

On Eggmans helicarrier. Eggmans was moving over the G.U.N. embassy building. He was gonna drop his newest creation on the building and draw out the blue hedgehog and his friends.

Eggman was in the Strategy room. He had hired a Mobian to assist him as a double agent to take down the Embassy.

He was a dark brown Echidna. His name is Brandon. He's unfortunately our main character here.

As soon as Eggmans arrived over the building. Gun agents were firing rockets and taking out Eggmans robots.

"How could they have known we were coming?" Eggman asks. An incoming jet crashed through the IC of the ship. Eggman was at a loss how quickly he was being taken over. Just then Brandon kicked Eggmans in his gut then uppercuting him.

Knocking him out. Brandon took out his handcuffs. Then Tails opened the hatch up and Brandon threw Eggman in the ship.

"How's it going Brandon?" Tails asks.

"Is the shields up over the embassy?" Brandon asks through his helmet.

"Yea I upgraded them to disintegrate whatever comes in contact with the shields." Tails says.

"Perfect now get out of her little dude." Brandon says running deeper into the base. Tails takes off flying around with a knocked out Eggman in the jet. Brandon runs to the EggCells. He plants C4 on every wall on the way there he looks at a naked red panda with Black highlights in her fur and unlocks her cell. "Hello my love." The panda says.

"Lets go." Brandon says.

Brandon pulls out a detonator and covers the panda. He presses the button and the ship starts to descend. Brandon takes the panda and runs with her on his back. He runs back into the IC. He grabs his keys and makes way towards the hanger. His JetBike was waiting for him with the hanger bay doors wide open. Brandon put Ashley down and they both got on the bike.

"Hang On." He says.

She presses her massive juggs against his back. He revved up the back and there they were flying out the back of the station. We flew far enough so we could watch the base disintegrate. After everything of the floating abomination was destroyed. The embassy took down the shield and we landed at the hanger not long after Tails.

Brandon took off his helmet and threw Ashley a blanket as G.U.N. agents swarmed the hanger to pick up Eggman.

Shadow stopped Brandon in the hall.

"Good job." Shadow says.

"That old man was a asshole He made me do everything I enjoyed watching everything he loved burn. He was a waste of time Shadow." Brandon says.

"What about the girl?" Shadow asks.

Brandon stopped and thought about the things they had done on that ship. He heard loud moans in the back of his head as he recalled the flashbacks.

Shadow grabs Brandon by the shoulder.

"Go get a drink or something I'll ask later." Shadow says.

Brandon walked to his room and took off his suit. He took a quick shower and got ready to head for club Rouge he wore a Grey t-shirt and white cargos with black and grey shoes. When Brandon stepped out he was greeted by his friends Blaze Shadow Knuckles Tails Cosmo and Nicole even Ashley.

Ashley looked into Brandons eyes. Brandon felt her gaze with want. She was now in tight black pants and a pink top that read bite me. They all made way for club Rouge. They called in for transportation so they had limos for them courtesy of Rouge herself. Nicole and Ash were all over Brandon while everyone else was getting Fucked up.

When Brandon poured him a cup of 1800 he rose it up and looked in everyone's face.

"TONIGHT... WE'RE GETTING FUCKED UUUUPPPPPPP!" Brandon yelled.

Everyone sipped from their bottles and we're ready for the night. When everyone pulled up on the club. Rouge was there along with Sonic and Amy.

"Hey everyone the club is exclusive for you guys tonight. There's no civilians in the way or anything just friends and the DJ... and the Bartenders... and the Dancers." Rouge says.

Tikal pulled up with everyone else who wanted to come even Cream and Lien-Da showed up.

Brandons friend Twitch was the DJ. The music was on blast Bartender was ready. Even Rouges dancers were ready. Brandon and everyone went for the Dance floor. The girls were Twerking on the guys and the guys were sipping on the drinks at the bar. Brandon was switching between Ashley and Nicole. They were laughing when he started slapping they're ass.

Then the guys called him over to have a couple drinks.

"Brandon your the new guy right so here's to you." Sonic says.

While the guys were drinking and chopping it up together. The girls were talking to Ashley and Nicole.

"Ashley you and Nicole seem to be getting along just fine. Brandon hasn't been home in 6 months because of Eggman you were only captured in the last 3. So I gotta ask. How is he?" Blaze asks.

"Well you are right these last 3 months were amazing if it weren't for him I'd be a sex puppet for the Fat Fuck. But in bed he's amazing just like anything else he does and as far as me and Nicole go." Asley grabs Nicole by the waist and pulls her into a kiss.

"I'm willing to share." Nicole says.

The girls looked over to the boys they could barely stand up. Sonic wobbles over to Amy and grabs her ass.

"Amy 'hic' lets go home." Sonic says drunkenly.

"Ok sonic let me get you into the limo." Amy says.

As they walked out Sonic did his signature thumbs up and the guys started to laugh. Something was up. They overheard Tails who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sonic really played it off Amy's about to get it." Tails said.

The girls peeked out the door and the limo was already shaking and you could hear the intense moans of Amy.

Everyone was laughing and enjoying there night. When everyone was on there way home. Somehow Brandon made his way to the liquor store and bought more.

Ashley was right behind him following to where ever he ended up. He bought a lottery ticket and kept it in his pants. When Brandon got back to the Embassy. He passed out in the elevator. Ash curled up next to Brandon and went to bed.

The next morning Brandon was at a loss when he opened his eyes to the director. He knew what came next.

"Brandon..." The big bear said.

"Were you drinking partying and fucking my daughter? In an elevator" The director asked.

"Your daughter?" Brandon looks over to a curled up red panda next to him.

"You are fired you have an hour to pack your things." He says then walks away.

"Whaaat!?."

A/N: alright guys this was fun to write. But now I need you guys help. I need a list of Oc's for this story. Just pm me the bios and I will add them. First come first serve. Thanks guys


End file.
